The conventional touch substrate includes a plurality of first electrodes extending in a first direction, a plurality of second electrodes extending in a second direction, and a bonding pad located in the periphery of the touch substrate. The first and second electrodes are usually in a stripe shape. The ends of the first or second electrodes close to the bonding pad are electrically connected to bonding pins on the bonding pad through metal wirings. The external power sources are connected to the bonding pins to supply the voltages to the first and second electrodes and to produce the capacitance between the first and second electrodes.
When a touch happens on the touch substrate, the capacitance between the first and second electrodes varies. The capacitance change detected between the first and second electrodes is used to determine the touch position. However, the first and second electrodes are strip shaped and only one end of each first or second electrode is electrically connected to the bonding pin. Thus, the external power source may only supply the voltage from one end of the first or second electrodes, which may cause a delay in detecting a touch.
To solve the problem set forth above in a conventional touch substrate, both ends of each first electrode may be connected to the same bonding pin on the bonding pad through metal wiring and both ends of each second electrode may be connected to the same bonding pin on the bonding pad through metal wiring. Then the external power sources may supply the voltage to the first and second electrodes from both ends of each first or second electrode. Thus, the delay in detecting the touch motion may be avoided. However, the metal wiring connecting the first electrode to the bonding pins may cross with the metal wiring connecting the second electrode to the bonding pins. Such a configuration may affect the signals carried by the metal wirings and may affect the performance of various control functions through touch motions.
The disclosed touch substrate, the touch panel including the touch substrate, and the touch display device including the touch panel are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.